1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an inkjet printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-15246 discusses an inkjet printing apparatus that includes a main body having an opening formed thereon, a cover configured to open and close the opening, and a detection unit configured to detect opening and closing operations of the cover. In the inkjet printing apparatus, the detection unit is arranged on the cover. If the detection unit detects that the cover opens up the opening of the main body, ink tanks built in the main body automatically move to the center of the opening. The user can thus easily replace the ink tanks.
The main body of the inkjet printing apparatus also includes a print head for discharging ink, aside from the ink tanks. When the print head discharges ink, ink mist is generated. The generated ink mist floats inside the main body. In the inkjet printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-15246, the detection unit is exposed to the main body side when the opening of the main body is closed by the cover. The ink mist generated from the print head can thus adhere to the detection unit via the opening. The ink mist adhering to the detection unit may interfere with a stable detection operation.